Rolf/Supports
With Rhys C Support *'Rolf:' Rhys! *'Rhys:' Hello, Rolf. Oof! Thanks for the hug! Why are you running like that? Did something happen? *'Rolf:' Nope. I just ran because I saw you! Say, how are you feeling? *'Rhys:' Today I feel fine, thanks. I did light exercise this morning and finished all my breakfast. *'Rolf:' Oh, I'm glad to hear that! When it's hard for you, let me know! I remember when you used to get sick and stay in bed all the time! But here you are, fighting every day. *'Rhys:' Ha! I remember those days... This new job is hard sometimes, but it's nice to be with everyone. *'Rolf:' I know! All that you and me and Mist ever did was stay behind at the stupid fort while everyone else was fighting. Being left alone was sad and scary, huh? *'Rhys:' Yes, I suppose it was... Remember the time we heard Commander Greil discussing that dangerous mission in the strategy room? When our friends left the fort, the three of us prayed so hard for their safe return... Those were the longest days of my life. *'Rolf:' That's why I'm scared to fight sometimes... But I still think it's good that we're fighting together now! *'Rhys:' Positive thoughts are always a help. It's pointless to focus on the negative all the time. *'Rolf:' You said it, Rhys! Let's think positively! Otherwise, I... *'Rhys:' Otherwise what, Rolf? *'Rolf:' Oh, um...nothing! I gotta go see Mist now. See you later, Rhys! *'Rhys:' Hmm... B Support *'Rolf:' Oh, Rhys! What's wrong? *'Rhys:' Hm? Nothing, Rolf. *'Rolf:' Are you feeling sick? Are you gonna barf? *'Rhys:' No, no. What makes you think that? *'Rolf:' Don't lie! I can tell! Your hands and face always turn pale when you're sick! Let me see your hands! *'Rhys:' Hey, stop that! I'm only wearing gloves because they're fashionable right now! Don't take those... *'Rolf:' AHA! They're cold! Cold as ice! You're supposed to tell me when you're having a rough time of it! *'Rhys:' ...Sorry, Rolf. But I'm well enough to move around a battlefield, so I'll be all right. *'Rolf:' You're talking about a battlefield, Rhys! Not some fort! Don't pretend to be fine if you're not! You'll end up dead if you keep doing stuff like that! *'Rhys:' Rolf... I... I'm sorry... *'Rolf:' Hmph! *'Rhys:' I'm really sorry, Rolf. I wish... Cough! I wish I wasn't so frail. It would be nice to be strong. *'Rolf:' Well, I wish your staff could heal sicknesses and not just big gaping axe wounds! *'Rhys:' So do I...Sigh... I wish I had a better plan than just waiting for it to pass. *'Rolf:' Well, I'll ask Ike to let us fight together. At least then I can keep an eye on you. *'Rhys:' Thanks, Rolf... A Support *'Rolf:' Rhys? *'Rhys:' Rolf? What's up? *'Rolf:' You're feeling better today, huh? I'm glad. You were so sick last time... *'Rhys:' All I ever do is cause you to worry... Maybe I should just leave the mercenaries. I don't want to be a burd-- *'Rolf:' No! You're wrong! That's not what I meant at all! *'Rhys:' I know, Rolf. But... It's hard for me. The fighting is difficult enough, but to cause everyone grief on top of it... And it's not just you, either. I cause Ike and Titania trouble, too. Maybe I'll just pack my things-- *'Rolf:' N-no! I don't want you to go! If you leave, I'll cry! I wasn't blaming you, you know? You can't help being barfy all the time. *'Rhys:' Rolf... *'Rolf:' Oh, that's not what I meant. Listen, just count on me, all right? I'll help you. *'Rhys:' What did you say? *'Rolf:' Fighting our enemies is really scary! In fact, once I almost wet my... Anyway! I don't want anyone to die. Before, all I could do was wait and pray, but now I can fight and defend everyone! That makes it easier to focus. *'Rhys:' I understand. *'Rolf:' That's why I want to defend you, Rhys! If I know that I always have to defend you, it will make me less scared. And the more I do it, the stronger I get! So don't you dare leave us! *'Rhys:' Rolf... You... You've really grown up. All right, it's a deal! I won't hide anything from now on. And I'll count on you, too! You can be my very own knight in leather armor! *'Rolf:' Yeah, that'll be great! ...Um, hey, Rhys? Don't tell anyone that I almost... All right? With Shinon C Support *'Rolf:' Uncle Shinon! Wait, Uncle Shinon! *'Shinon:' What do you want, Rolf? *'Rolf:' Tee hee hee! Look at this! *'Shinon:' Why are you showing me this? It's just a piece of bent wood. *'Rolf:' No, Shinon. It's a bow! You gave me my first bow, and I wanted to return the favor! I'm making it one whittle at a time. I know it's not exactly the best-looking weapon out there, but... I hope you'll use it! *'Shinon:' Meh. Maybe if I overhauled it... I may be able to...call it a...bow. This thing is going to break the first time I fire it! You want me to be unarmed on the battlefield? Is that it? *'Rolf:' I... I don't-- *'Shinon:' Look, to begin with, you used the wrong kind of wood. This is much too hard and inflexible. Remember the bow I made for you? It didn't look like this, did it? *'Rolf:' B-but... I worked so hard! It should be just like yours! *'Shinon:' Not even close. *'Rolf:' N-not...not even... Wh... Whaaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'Shinon:' Ah, crud. Don't start bawling! Look, let me give you a quick lesson. *'Rolf:' Whaaaaa... Really!? Promise? Oh, I'm so happy! Yay! Yay! I love you, Unkie Shinon! *'Shinon:' Yeah, yeah, it's a promise. Now quit clinging to me like a lost dog. Hey, seriously! Rolf...! B Support *'Rolf:' Look, look, Uncle Shinon! Doesn't it look like a bow now? *'Shinon:' I guess you could...categorize it as a bow. Maybe. If you closed your eyes. *'Rolf:' So will you use-- *'Shinon:' No way! I don't want to die just yet. *'Rolf:' Wha... Whaaa... Oh, fine! I'll just use it myself. *'Shinon:' Oh, for the love of... Rolf! Wait! *'Rolf:' What? *'Shinon:' Give me the bow. *'Rolf:' Did you change your mind? *'Shinon:' Yeah. I suddenly got this...uh... weird urge to take it. *'Rolf:' Really? All right! Whooooo! Here you go, Uncle Shinon!! *'Shinon:' Thanks. Um...see you later. *'Rolf:' Wow, I bet Uncle Shinon will just love my bow! It'll be his favorite bow ever! But I wanna see him fire it... I know! I'll follow him. Tee hee hee! Here I come, Uncle Shinon! A Support *'Shinon:' Get over it, Rolf. *'Rolf:' ... *'Shinon:' Oh, come on! It was in your best interest. *'Rolf:' ... *'Shinon:' Psh! What a stubborn brat. If you're going to be like that, I'll just leave. *'Rolf:' YOU THREW MY BOW AWAY!! *'Shinon:' Listen, Rolf. If I had let you onto a battlefield with that bow, you would have been killed. I prevented your death in advance... Heck, I saved your life! You should be thanking me. *'Rolf:' I know that, Uncle Shinon, but... I put my whole heart into that bow! I just wanted you to be happy. The first time I went into battle, my feet were shaking because I was so scared. But then I held the bow that you made for me, and it gave me strength. And I said, "Rolf! You can do this!" I learned absolutely everything from you! That's how I've stayed alive this whole time. *'Shinon:' ...But why on earth... Why would you depend on me like that? I mean, I just I taught you how to fire the bow on a whim. *'Rolf:' But it still made me happy! My brothers never let me do anything. They still treat me like a baby. If you hadn't taught me archery, I'd be sitting at home right now! I hate waiting around while everyone is fighting for their lives. I mean, we all made it back yesterday but... What about today? Or tomorrow? At home, all you do is wait and wait and feel terrible. I hate it! *'Shinon:' Rolf, I know how you feel, but... adults don't want to send kids to a battlefield if they can help it. Only a complete madman wants to be involved in the death of someone else. Especially if it's a kid. But the sad thing is, it's more about making ourselves feel better than saving the life of another. The fear of being responsible for a death is always in the back of our minds, so we try to lessen the guilt as much as possible. Humans...most humans...feel the pain of others. Holding that back is a lot harder than you think. *'Rolf:' Wow. I never thought about that. *'Shinon:' It's a rough lesson to learn. Bah! I hate adults like nothing else. All ego and pride... Kids live a more honorable existance. But you're growing up fast. So the sooner you learn to survive, the better. *'Rolf:' So that's why you taught me archery, isn't it? It wasn't just a whim! *'Shinon:' ...Well... Maybe... But if that's what you want to think, and it puts you in a good mood, it's fine by me. With Marcia C Support *'Rolf:' Ready...aim... *'Marcia:' Hey! You're Rolf, right? What are you doing out here all alone? *'Rolf:' I'm practicing my archery skills! See? I just nail a target to a tree and fire away. I cover my arrow tips with burlap to prevent accidents. You see...there was this one incident with a marmot... Well, I just try to stay close to the target now. It's not the best way to train, but at least it gives me some practice. *'Marcia:' Aw, that's so cute! You're trying hard, even though you're such a little guy! *'Rolf:' Hey! I'm not small! I'm a dangerous mercenary! *'Marcia:' Yeah, of course you are. Say, you mind if I practice with you? *'Rolf:' That's all right. I can take care of myself. *'Marcia:' Pfff! I know! I'm just offering to help. You know...I was once a knight in the service of the world's greatest country. I also know how to handle a bow. Us pegusus knights fear archers more than anything else, you know. *'Rolf:' Yeah? Well...you better watch out or I'll feather you like a quill! *'Marcia:' Hah! Big words from a little guy! I like you! Hey, you should take a look around and make sure nobody else is around before you start shooting arrows. *'Rolf:' I KNOW that! Don't talk to me like a baby! *'Marcia:' Sheesh! All right! Touchy... B Support *'Marcia:' Incredible! You hit the target twenty-six times in a row! *'Rolf:' Well, my goal was thirty. *'Marcia:' That's a lofty goal, and you came close! You're becoming an impressive archer, Rolf! *'Rolf:' But I can't afford to miss a single shot in battle. The man who taught me how to fire a bow told me that once... I can't be happy with just twenty-six hits. *'Marcia:' You push yourself hard, Rolf. That's admirable. *'Rolf:' Aren't you strict with yourself, Marcia? *'Marcia:' Hm? What, me? Pfff! Of course! I'm stricter than a poached egg on toast! "Be firm with yourself and others!" That's what the first officer in my old unit told me. But you're still... *'Rolf:' A child? I'm not a child. Those days ended the instant I took my first life. *'Marcia:' ...I suppose you're right. You've had to grow up fast traveling with a group of hardened sellswords like this. *'Rolf:' Do you worry about me because I'm young? *'Marcia:' Well...sure. Who wouldn't? *'Rolf:' Well, stop it. I can take care of myself. I've grown strong. *'Marcia:' True enough. Sorry if I underestimated you. A Support *'Marcia:' You landed every one of your shots! *'Rolf:' Hitting the target isn't good enough. My instructor once told me that I should be able to strike the gaps between armor plates. *'Marcia:' That's nearly impossible...but maybe you'll be that good one day. Hold on... Rolf, let me see your hands. *'Rolf:' My hands? *'Marcia:' Oh, barnacles! Your hands are covered with blisters! And you're bleeding! Why are you still practicing like this? What's wrong with you!? *'Rolf:' It hurt at first, but my hands went numb after a while—so I just kept plucking arrows out of my quiver. *'Marcia:' Holy crow, Rolf... You're tough, I'll give you that. Hold still. I know I have a vulnerary around here... There, found it. This may sting a little. *'Rolf:' Thank-YOOOOWWWCCHHH!!! Hey, that hurt! *'Marcia:' That's nothing for a deadly mercenary like you. Right, Rolf? *'Rolf:' A deadly mercenary? You really think so? *'Marcia:' Yes, and it's not just your bowmanship. You're quite tenacious. You're so focused on hitting your targets that you don't even feel pain. Few people are that determined. *'Rolf:' Does that mean I'll be able to make a difference? Will I be able to protect them when they're in danger? *'Marcia:' I'll tell you one thing...the enemy better stay out of bowshot, or you'll turn him into a porcupine! *'Rolf:' Thanks, Marcia. I promise to protect you, too. *'Marcia:' Rolf... I'll look out for you, too. Why... Aw, nuts. ...Did you have to grow up so fast? With Mist C Support *'Mist:' Rolf! Oh, there you are! *'Rolf:' Mist! Were you looking for me? *'Mist:' Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you. We haven't had a chance to talk since that day we fought for the first time. *'Rolf:' I'm glad you're safe... Somehow, we're both still alive. *'Mist:' Yes...we've been so lucky. *'Rolf:' My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking so badly that I almost shot an arrow into Boyd's backside. *'Mist:' Tee hee! Good thing you didn't, or he would have given you a smacking! I was so...scared. I heard yelling... screaming...and the most awful howls of agony. I felt dizzy and sick. *'Rolf:' I wasn't scared at all. Maybe I was a little nervous... But by the end, I was almost hitting my targets! *'Mist:' You weren't even a little scared? *'Rolf:' No way. I can't wait for the next battle. I'll fight better next time. You'll see. I'll feather a horde of slobbering enemies! See you later, Mist. I've got to go practice! *'Mist:' Oh, Rolf! Rolf... B Support *'Rolf:' Aim...and release! *'Mist:' Can I talk to you for a moment, Rolf? *'Rolf:' Sure. Just hold on and let me tighten my bowstring. I've got to be ready... You know, just in case some Daein thugs try to jump us. *'Mist:' ... *'Rolf:' So...what do you need, Mist? *'Mist:' Let's not fight in any more battles, Rolf. I really don't think we children should be fighting in this war. *'Rolf:' Huh? Why are you saying this now? *'Mist:' Let's go back to being kids. If this is what it's like to be an adult, I don't want any part of it. *'Rolf:' You're right, Mist. Fighting scares you. You don't have to fight. Don't worry... I'll fight for you! *'Mist:' That's not what I meant, and you know it! You've got to stop fighting, or it's all meaningless. *'Rolf:' I can't do that. I have to slay our enemies and defend our own. I'm a man, now... *'Mist:' Slay your enemies? Is it that meaningless to you? Like picking a flower or squishing a spider. They're human, too. *'Rolf:' ... *'Mist:' Do you understand that, Rolf? The enemy... They're human, just like us. They're not paper targets pinned to a tree. *'Rolf:' I don't want to hear it. *'Mist:' Rolf! *'Rolf:' I don't want to hear it!! Got it?! They're trying to hurt us! Kill us! I'm just stopping them. I'm protecting all of you. *'Mist:' Wait... Rolf! Oh... Please understand... A Support *'Mist:' Rolf. *'Rolf:' ... *'Mist:' Stop ignoring me! Can we please talk? Please? *'Rolf:' ... *'Mist:' I don't blame you. I just wanted you to know that... Not everyone we run into is evil. Some of them might just be caught up on the wrong side. *'Rolf:' So I wasn't thinking about that? Is that what you mean? *'Mist:' What? No... *'Rolf:' We're not fighting targets. I know the difference. Targets don't squirm on the ground and gurgle in pain. Targets don't make the grass slippery with blood. I learned that lesson the first time I took a man down. They're fighters, just like us. *'Mist:' Rolf... *'Rolf:' But there's a difference. They're trying to hurt the people I love. Anyone that tries that is an enemy of mine. That's why I won't hesitate to feather them. If I let even one of them live, they will do everything they can to kill one of our own. I... I'm afraid of that. I won't stop spilling blood until it's over. *'Mist:' Rolf! *'Rolf:' I don't want you to die! I... I... I don't want to lose anyone else... ... Whaaaa... *'Mist:' I'm sorry, Rolf! I'm so sorry... *'Rolf:' Whaaaaaaaaa... ...Sniff... Sniff... *'Mist:' I thought you had changed. You used to be such a sweet boy. I thought you'd turned hard and didn't understand about death. I'm sorry...I didn't understand how you felt. You've been so desperate to protect everyone else. *'Rolf:' This will be over one day. I just want everyone to see that day. *'Mist:' Me, too, Rolf. Me, too... With Tauroneo C Support *'Tauroneo:' ...Josh? *'Rolf:' Huh? *'Tauroneo:' No...you can't be. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. What's your name, young man? *'Rolf:' Rolf. *'Tauroneo:' Rolf, eh? What's a child like you doing in a place like this? The battlefield is no place for children. Why do your parents allow this? *'Rolf:' I...don't have any parents. My mom left us...and my dad died. *'Tauroneo:' Oh, no... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up such a painful memory. *'Rolf:' That's all right. This group of mercenaries is my family now. So... I look like someone you know? *'Tauroneo:' My...son. Josh. My oldest. Josh is an adult now. But he looked so much like you, once. Long ago... I can't believe I thought you were my own son. I've grown old and senile. Ha! Foolish old man... *'Rolf:' Where's Josh now? *'Tauroneo:' I don't know. *'Rolf:' What? *'Tauroneo:' I divorced my wife, and she took the children with her. I haven't seen them since. That was years ago. B Support *'Tauroneo:' For generations, we made a reputation for ourselves in Daein as a famed warrior family. Both my father and I had the honor of serving the royal family as field generals. We were a proud family... *'Rolf:' What happened with Josh? *'Tauroneo:' I raised him to serve the Daein army, as my father raised me. He tried to live up to my high expectations. He became a decorated knight at a young age and was assigned to the palace guard. However... *'Rolf:' What happened? *'Tauroneo:' He took to the field as Ashnard's personal aide. And he came home on a litter, grievously wounded. He escaped death, but he didn't escape his wounds. He'll never walk again. *'Rolf:' Oh, no... *'Tauroneo:' My wife nearly lost her mind. She cried day and night, swearing that she couldn't live if something like that were to ever happen again. She wanted to live in peace...with her mind at ease. She pleaded with me to leave the army. But I couldn't accept her plea. Our family house was built on generations of proud military command. Our ancient name as a warrior family would not allow me to simply abandon my sworn duty. I tried to salvage our honor by training my younger son. He was just a boy, really. I wanted him to become a Daein general. *'Rolf:' You did what?! *'Tauroneo:' I know... I was a fool. I was blinded by tradition and family reputation. By the time I realized my error, my wife and children had left me. Since then... I've been living alone in my great mansion, surrounded by countless medals and memories... Alone...for years... A Support *'Tauroneo:' Ah, I was so wrong... I wish I could apologize to my family. *'Rolf:' Do you have any idea where your family is? Any clues? Anything? *'Tauroneo:' ...I've heard my wife left Daein and went to live with relatives in Crimea. I suppose she is still there. *'Rolf:' Then why don't you go see her! *'Tauroneo:' I'm sure they don't want to have anything to do with me. Even if I did find them, reappearing now would just reopen old wounds. I don't want to cause any more pain. *'Rolf:' That's just crazy! I mean... I wish I could see my dad! *'Tauroneo:' ... *'Rolf:' I've always told my brothers that I'm all right and I'm not lonely. But the truth is I want to see my dad. We've got so much to talk about. *'Tauroneo:' Oh, son... *'Rolf:' My dad is dead. I can't see him again. But your boy can. You're still alive. *'Tauroneo:' You're...right. But it is simply too late. *'Rolf:' It's NOT too late! As long as you're still alive, it's never too late. Go on! Go see them! I'm sure they're waiting for you. *'Tauroneo:' Maybe you're right, Rolf. Maybe I should... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports